


lion's teeth

by inadequeer



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Character Study, Child Abuse, Drabble, Songfic, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadequeer/pseuds/inadequeer
Summary: when your chances fall in your lap like that you gotta recognize them for what they really are…
Kudos: 12





	lion's teeth

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just gotta try and murder your father
> 
> a small character study style drabble based on this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O66L5G9ccH8

you have always been afraid of your father. that was the world you came into and it was probably the world you would leave. it was a cultivated fear, he wanted you to be afraid because when you were afraid you were easier to control. 

from an detached, outside perspective you understood why. it was basic fear tactics, if a person feared you more than anything else than it was unlikely that they would ever betray you - though it might be a stretch to say he considered you a person.

he thought if you were afraid of him you would respect him but all it did was make you hate him. you hated him so much it burned you up at night. it was a bile in your throat you had to swallow every time you spoke to him or saw his face. 

your mother had it worse, you were acutely aware of this fact from the sounds you could hear through the walls of the house, sounds like bombs that would rattle the very frame of the old colonial home. you did your best not to think about that. _worry about yourself abram_ she would tell you when you asked her about it, help her clean her wounds in the clinical light of the bathroom at 5am when it was all over, _the only way to survive is to worry about yourself._

mary was not a soft woman or even a kind one but the two of you had a bond shared between two people held hostage by the same serial killer and even your young mind understood that she took many punishments that were meant for you. 

you were nine when you tried to kill your father, though if you had had the chance earlier you probably would have taken it. 

he was asleep in the drivers seat of his car, this surprised you. it was rare for him to ever let his guard down and without any of his numerous bodyguards, there was no one else around except little old you and great big him.

you got into the passenger seat, you don’t close the door because you’re afraid if you do the sound will wake him up and then when he doesn’t wake up you climb onto the center console, holding your breath.

you were very small, barely weighing 45 pounds, and your father was very big. you have never been a very big kid, underweight for your age and you often thought about how much better at exy you would be if you were big like him but the only thing you seem to have inherited from your mother was her stature. the difference in size was part of what made it so easy for him to throw you around and so difficult for you to fight back– but he was asleep and defenseless in that moment and his people had been teaching you how to hurt people.

of course he wakes up. the second you curled your tiny hands around his thick neck his eyes flew open and he was awake. he _roars_ and you held on for dear life but even the full weight of your body on his chest wasn’t enough to keep him down. you dug your nails into the skin of his neck until blood began to roll down his throat like you were trying to pull his windpipe from his throat with your bare hands wrapped around it like a life line. 

a blow to the side of the head makes your vision spin but with your feet on the car’s dashboard you still have the leverage to stay on top of him. his elbow hits the car horn and in seconds one of his men is there to pull you off of him and you can still remember the feeling of his skin under your nails as you tear at his neck.

you were certain that he was going to kill you now. you knew that the second the idea of choking him to death even entered your brain. if you failed he would kill you and now that you had you were as good as dead. and for once you weren’t scared. 

but he was laughing as he held a rag to the bloody mess of his throat, _so you do have a spine after all, huh kid? that’s good._

**Author's Note:**

> The king of the jungle  
> Was asleep in his car  
> When your chances fall in your lap like that  
> You gotta recognize them for what they really are
> 
> Nobody in this house  
> Wants to own up to the truth  
> I crawl in shotgun and reach into his mouth  
> Grab hold of one long, sharp tooth
> 
> And hold on  
> For dear life  
> I hold on
> 
> Well, course he wakes up  
> His paw hits the horn  
> I am gonna regret  
> The day that I was born
> 
> And then Mom rushes out to the driveway  
> My sister too  
> Everyone screaming  
> I am dreaming of you
> 
> I hold on  
> For dear life  
> I hold on
> 
> And my arms get sore  
> And my palms start to sweat  
> And the tears roll down my face  
> 'Til my cheeks are hot and red and soaking wet
> 
> In come the cops  
> They blowtorch the doors  
> I start wailing  
> The lion roars
> 
> There's no good way to end this  
> Anyone can see  
> There's this great big you  
> And little old me
> 
> And we hold on  
> For dear life  
> We hold on  
> We hold on


End file.
